


Of All The Women In All The World, You're The Man For Me

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: As Seattle's most famous bachelor, he'd searched the country for his ideal woman, but to no avail. Frasier Crane had spent so long trying to find someone as cultured and sophisticated as he was, that he'd failed to notice that his perfect match had been there all along - spending most of his time in Frasier's own apartment and meeting him for coffee every day. Contains incest but no graphic scenes.





	Of All The Women In All The World, You're The Man For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Posted in 2006 to Livejournal.

Window boxes by the thousand, glowing from the inside - many of them flickered on and off, the soul of this Seattle skyline. They were the only lights in this current pitch blackness.

One hand pressed upon the dimmer switch, turning the dial, he watched him as the lighting of the lounge gradually raised. At least he could see clearly now, in more ways than just one. He smiled sweetly at the dark, shadowy figure, standing tall within the doorway, taking him in with an adoring gaze. His presence was the greatest comfort he had ever known, from being young, his very best friend. They had argued in the past, fought tooth and nail, though he still remained so to this day. He'd poured his heart out to him over the years, shared his most innermost secrets about Maris, Daphne - until there was nothing left to discuss. This was just another one of those things too, and Niles Crane had nothing to be ashamed of. Did he?  
  
He loved him, and it was a love returned. Not a platonic relationship, a friendship or the sort of brotherly bond you might usually expect to see - but more like love, in the traditional sense of lovers. Frasier stepped out into the subtle lighting of his penthouse apartment (though it was as much the younger man's as it was his own now - after their dad and, indeed, Daphne moved here, it had become his second home) cradling a bottle of claret.

"I'm celebrating," he spoke out, unwrapping the foil from the opening. "Our discovery," he continued, pouring out two red wines into crystal cut glasses, "Niles, I want you to hear this, if anything else. I've searched this entire city and beyond, in need of the perfect woman. Someone beautiful, witty, or both. Someone intellectual, who can handle sophistication, fine dining and my taste for African artwork. But it became impossible, until now. How could I be so blind not to see what was in front of me the whole time? It's you, you're perfect, like the piece that’s been missing for all of these years."  
  
It set the scene for what he knew shouldn't be so romantic, though both of them realised it surely was. Knowing it was what his brother would have wanted, Frasier handled his expensive suit as carefully as he possibly could, delicately taking his arms from the jacket sleeves. Niles hardly seemed to mind that he was being undressed. Slipping a silken cravat from around his neck, he revealed a starched white collar which quite frankly needed to be opened. So he did just that. He worked at the buttons, ones which matched his cufflinks, because only the very best for Niles Crane and nothing less. His fingers halted at halfway, dancing lightly upon a small 'V' of bare chest, curling around a stray blonde hair or two.

It didn't bother the younger man in the slightest. Not as he thought it would. And when he looked at Frasier, with one arm draped around his person, and in the other a glass of rouge, he realised something a little special. That he didn't care if it was wrong, it still felt right.


End file.
